Let's get the Orangeapodance
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Rudy and Penny are selected to represent their school to the Orangeapolis Dance Tournament. Will they win in this time? Check it out in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ChalkZone or everythings inside it. I just like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. This show is owned by Nickelodeon, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber.

Okay, here is the story (Gosh, it's my first story!). I hope you'll enjoyed it.

(Sorry if my languages contains false, english is not my language).

Let's Get the Orangeapodance!

Chapter 1: The Training

Monday in the morning. It's a month after the school dance party (showed in Do the Twitch).

When Rudy wanted to go into his class, Mr. Wilter commanded him to stop walking. "Rudy, I want to tell you something." he said. Penny stood up beside him.

"But Mr. Wilter, I not late yet."

"I know, Rudy. But I want to tell you about the another things."

"What things?" asked Rudy.

"Umm... I want you and Penny go to the teacher's lounge. It's better if I tell it there."

"Okay, Mr. Wilter. I and Rudy will go there, but... can we have a minutes? Rudy wants to put his backpack." Penny asked. "Okay, you get it. I'll waiting for you."

"Thanks, Mr. Wilter." said them.

When Mr. Wilter walked to the teacher's lounge, Rudy and Penny walked into the class. "Do you know what things that Mr. Wilter will tell to us?" asked Rudy.

"I don't know, Rudy. But I think it is a serious things."

"How serious?"

"Maybe... very serious."

Rudy shocked, "But I don't have any problem this month."

"Come down, Rudy. I'm just kiddin'." said Penny.

"Huh, I think... but... okay. Let's go there."

In the teacher's lounge, Mr. Wilter told to Rudy and Penny, "I call you are because I want to tell you that... you two are selected to represent our school to the Orangeapolis Dance Tournament. This because you two was won in the school dance party a month ago."

"But you can't do this. I..."

"We agree to follow it." said Penny, cutted what was Rudy said.

"Okay, I'm very glad to hear that. The competition will held on this Saturday night. I hope you two will get ready for it."

"Sure, Mr. Wilter. We'll make our school proud."

"I know you two won't make me and this school feel disappointed. Now you can get out. See you in the class."

When they walked out, they talked about the competition.

"Penny, you know. I can't do it." said Rudy.

"Why not?"

"I can't dance!"

"I'm sure you can."

"No, I'm not."

"A month ago, you can."

"You know I can't and that's just..."

"I mean after we won it."

"But... uh, okay."

"I trust you. You can do it." said Penny.

"But I'm not sure I'll ready this Saturday."

"You will."

"How can?"

"We must get a dance training."

"Dance... training?" asked Rudy.

"Yes, and we started... now." Penny answered, then she pulled Rudy went to the gym. She took a radio and a dance song cassette that saved in the gym. "Now Rudy, we started from the easy song." she said.

They had a training until the bell rang, called them to go into their class. When the rest bell rang, they went to the gym to had a training again.

When the rest time was end, in their class, Mr. Wilter said for all of his student, "Okay, class. I want to tell you all about the score of your mathematic test. I'm glad there's just one of you get a bad score. And we know Reggie Bullnerd is always get F score in his test. Now, I will tell to you who gets C score first, then B, and... A."

Mr. Wilter called his students and told what score did she or he got in the test one by one. 'I must be get C.' Rudy thought. When his name was called, "Rudy Tabootie." he walked to his teacher. "As usual." he whispered.

"It is unusual! You got B score!"

"What?"

"Yes, you got B score. It's the best score you have had in your mathematic test. I'm sure you learn more to got it."

"Really? Is it true? I got B score? But how..." he still unbelievable about his score. He looked his answer sheet again and again to confirmed the score is right and he is not dreaming now. B score? He, even, just got A once, just because his teacher make the wrong question for the next chapter, not the last chapter he had learned (That showed in The Towering Wilter).

Usually, the best score that he got is C.

But now, it is true. The score is really B.

"And as usual, Penny Sanchez, you got A in this test. The best score in this class." said Mr. Wilter.

"Wow, great. You as usual, and I..."

"I'm happy you got B. It means that what we do are success."

"What we do?"

"Rudy, do you remember if before we had that test, you learned with me, and it worked. You got B. And for the dance competition, it's just like this. You got the training, then you'll get ready for it."

"Umm... so you mean, I need to get it in my house?" asked Rudy. Penny nodded.

"Uh, okay. But you must promised to me, after we get the training, we go to ChalkZone, okay?"

"Deal. We'll get it in your house." said Penny.


	2. Chapter 2

STILL DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own ChalkZone or everythings inside it. I just STILL like this show, so I STILL decided to make a story about it. This show is STILL owned by Nickelodeon, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber.

Okay, this is the second chapter from this story. I hope you'll enjoyed it.

(Sorry if my languages STILL contains false, english is STILL not my language).

Let's Get the Orangeapodance!

Chapter 2: The Fair Dance

In Rudy's house, after he and Penny got the training, they went into ChalkZone. As usual, they met Snap. "Hey, bucko, buckette, it's so unusual that you are come in the evening. What happened?" said Snap.

"We get a dance training." said Rudy.

"Dance training?"

"Uh-huh, Snap. We are selected to represent our school to the Orangeapolis Dance Tournament." said Penny.

"Wow! So, you two wants to dance again?"

"Yes!"

"Wow! That's so cool! I know you two can win in the tournament." said Snap.

"Thanks, Snap. We hope so."

"I remembered when you two followed the dance party a month ago." said Snap. He added, "So, you don't want to cheat in this time, bucko?"

"No, Snap. I'm sure no cheat anymore in this time." said Rudy.

Then, at 06.00 PM, Rudy and Penny went home.

Note: Sorry if this chapter is too short. I promise the chapter 3 is longer than the chapter 2. Don't forget to leave the review to this story.


	3. Chapter 3

STILL DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own ChalkZone or everythings inside it. I just STILL like this show, so I STILL decided to make a story about it. This show is STILL owned by Nickelodeon, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber.

Okay, this is the last chapter from this story. I hope you'll enjoyed it.

(Sorry if my languages STILL contains false, english is STILL not my language).

Let's Get the Orangeapodance!

Chapter 3: The Victory & The Accident

The Saturday night was come. Rudy and Penny was very ready to the Orangeapolis Dance Tournament. They wore the clothes that they had been wear in the school dance party. Unfortunately, their parents can't brought them there, so Rudy rode his bicycle and picked up Penny, went to the Orangeapolis hall, where the competition was held.

Now, the competition was began. And the host called the participant to went to the stage. They are Bryan and Alicia in number 1, Juan and Nicky in number 2, Dimpy and Love in number 3, Christian and Stella in number 4, Fred and Natalie in number 5, Armando and Amanda in number 6, Lorenzo and Kyla in number 7, and of course, Rudy and Penny in number 8.

When the host finished to called them, the audience clapped their hand. Rudy was very nervous, then whispered to Penny, "I'm worried if we lose, Penny."

"I'm sure we can. Don't think to be the winner, just do the best."

"Huh, okay. I'll try to be relax."

Then, the host commanded the first couple to dance, and the other sat on the available seat for them.

They was called by the host one by one to showed their dance. And now, time to Rudy and Penny. The host said, "And now, please welcome, Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez from Chester A Arthur!"

Penny was right. She and Rudy could dance well on the stage. All of the audience and the Jury was very amazed to saw them. After they had finished the dance, all people who watched them applaused for their presentation.

"And now, it's time to the Jury to give the score. How about the first couple? What score do they get?"

"80 score."

"Good. How about the second couple?"

"90 score."

"The better score. And the third couple?"

"65 score."

"Well, not too bad. And the fourth couple?"

"70 score."

"Okay, the fifth couple?"

"95 score."

"Excellent, the sixth couple?"

"75 score."

"Uh-huh, the seventh couple?"

"85 score."

"C'mon, C'mon." said Rudy.

"Perfect score... perfect score." said Penny. They was so worried. Then...

"And the last couple?"

"100 score! The perfect score!"

"So, absolutely, the winner is Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez from Chester A Arthur!"

"Hurray, Penny. We win!" said Rudy.

"Yes, Rudy. I know we can. Let's we go to the stage."

They went to the stage and received the crown and the medal that made by gold.

When they went home, they talked about it.

"Wow, the crown is more beautiful than the crown that we got a month ago." said Penny.

"Huh, I still don't believe that we did it. We can make our school proud."

"It's because of the training that we got in this week, Rudy."

"Yeah, you're right, Penny. If we work hard, we can do it."

Meanwhile, Fred and Natalie who got 95 score in the competition still felt if they are the winner. And they thought if Rudy and Penny can't won from them easily. Now, they was in their car, followed Rudy and Penny behind Rudy's bicycle. "Hit them! Then we go from here!" said Fred to his driver.

"Okay, young master."

'CRASSSSSSH'

"Ouch! Hey!"

In fact, the car just grazed the bicycle, but it was enough to make Rudy and Penny falled onto the sidewalk. Fortunately, it didn't make the crown and the medal broke. "Hey, the car must be intentionally grazed us!" said Rudy.

"Huh, Don't accuse them, Rudy. Be positive thinking."

"Umm... okay, Penny."

Penny thought a minutes, then asked, "Err... Rudy, are you okay? Do you wounded? You falled so hardly."

"No, but... ouch!" Rudy tried to stand up.

"Hey, your leg!"

"Don't worry, Penny. It's just a little injured. See, I can stand up now, uhh..." he forced himself to stood up.

"It's not a little injured. Don't lie with me. Now we go home and I'll treated your leg."

"But..."

"GO HOME!"

"Well, okay. We go home now."

Penny treated Rudy's leg in her house.

"Thanks, Penny. Now I feel better."

"You're welcome, Rudy."

"Okay, I must go home now. See you!"

"Bye!"

When Rudy went into his room, he jumped happily and said, "She treated me! She treated my leg... ouch!" he falled, then smiled, "Uh, and she supported me to win without cheat. Today is important to me. I hope next time, we can be nearer than before."

Then, he putted the crown and the medal on the table, changed his clothes, and slept.


End file.
